


Almost There: A Poldark Fairy Tale

by TianaBellaPoldark



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Children, Dating, F/M, Family, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaBellaPoldark/pseuds/TianaBellaPoldark
Summary: George Warleggan has everything he could ever want in life, except someone to love. Elizabeth Poldark is a widow struggling to make ends meet and move on from the past. Will they find their way to each other? This is a fairy tale inspired AU, DisneyDark if you want a catchy phrase for it.





	1. The Lonely Banker

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by some of the Poldark Series 4 filming photos posted to Twitter by @RaphaelBishop2 (Baby Valentine, or should I say his parents) where the Warleggan family are very happy together. The idea of the Warleggans as fairy tale royalty just would not get out of my head! Special shoutout to ladymadchan, Genie60 and beatleing for being excellent consultants, betas and enablers. :)

Lord George Warleggan had almost everything he could want in life. He had to work very hard for it, but after years of struggle, he was very comfortable. He was the grandson of a blacksmith and yet he helped the House of Warleggan see quickly through the ranks of Cornish society. He had millions of pounds in the bank. He was a Lord over most of Cornwall. The mines he owned were flourishing, keeping many of the villagers with plenty of food to eat and a roof over their heads. 

He wasn't aware he was unhappy until he attended the wedding of Duchess Caroline of Penvenen. Caroline finally received old Uncle Ray's blessing to marry her soulmate. The good Doctor Enys kept Caroline and everyone else in the Kingdom of Cornwall happy and healthy. He held back sniffles at the church as Dwight promised to love and care for Caroline.

The reception took place at Killewarren. Normally Uncle Cary would insist that George return to the office after social events. He refused. Uncle Cary was too mean and too heavy-handed in handling Warleggan Bank. George realized it was better to try to build bridges and get to know his clients in more relaxed settings to make the hard decisions easier. He was one of the first people to wish Caroline and Dwight all the best in their new life. After many months focusing solely on the bank, he was relishing for the chance to catch up with his friends.

Flowers and vines wrapped around all of the chairs and walls. Caroline spared no expense with the dinner offerings. George danced several rounds of the Irish reel with the most eligible women in the kingdom. Duke Teague's twins, however, were weaving through the lines causing havoc for the adults. Somehow they broke several of the ornaments were making quick work of turning the dance floor upside down. George was bum-rushed by the raucous twins who turned his maroon suit silver. 

"Lord Warleggan, I must apologize for the twins. They had too much dessert," Duchess Ruth said. "No need to worry Ruth,". George laughed then quickly replied, "The glitter enhances the color of the suit." He wasn’t lying about that. 

After the glitter incident, George decided to take a break from the dance floor. At the first empty table, he spotted Lady Demelza Poldark by herself with a glass of port in her hand. 

“Good evening George, it’s been quite a while since I saw you!” Demelza said in an unusually bubbly tone.

“Indeed it has been Demelza. Father and Uncle have passed on so much of the affairs of the bank to me. But I made sure I couldn't miss Caroline’s big day,” George said.

“I know what that feels like. When Ross was training the militia, I had all of Wheal Grace and Wheal Leisure to manage plus Nampara House,” Demelza replied.

George was about to ask where Ross was but someone was reaching around his chair for a hug. He quickly turned around.

“Ross you rogue!” George shouted. He quickly got up to embrace his friend. 

“Ah George, you’re the same as you were in school. Easily spooked,” Ross said. He sat down on the right side of Demelza, next to George. 

“I know you returned at least a week ago, but I haven’t seen you around Truro,” George said.

“Traveling made me very weary, and I was glad to spend time solely with Demelza and the children, ” Ross said. 

“Family is most important indeed. Uncle Cary sends his regards by the way,” George said.

A few years ago, George didn’t have as high of an opinion of Ross. But the death of Ross’ cousin and Cornwall’s Magistrate Francis Poldark brought the former rivals closer together. Ross knew that George would be the better man to serve and stepped aside. Things have changed. George actually preferred Ross’ steadfastness to some of the wishy-washy political elites. 

“George, when you’re not too busy, you must come over to Nampara for tea,” Demelza said.

Before George could say yes to another chance to devour Demelza’s world-famous berry pie, Dwight tapped Ross on the shoulder.

“Dwight, I wish you every happiness with Caroline,” George said.

“Thank you, George, it really means a lot. Now when is it your turn?” Dwight replied.

“I’m not sure. Romance can’t run Sir Francis’ hedge fund,” George joked. Everyone laughed.

After catching up with the Poldarks, George greeted the Bodrugans, the Boscaens, and Lord Falmouth. Sitting at the table next to the Falmouths was Elizabeth Poldark. She was by herself, slowly sipping a glass of water.

“Elizabeth my dear, there are too many people here for you to be by yourself,” George asked.

“Oh George, it is my first big event since Francis passed,” Elizabeth responded.

George understood right away that she wished Francis was there to hold her hand. He hated to see a friend suffer in silence so he asked politely for a dance, expecting nothing in return. Elizabeth agreed. As they danced, George couldn’t help but stare into her deep brown eyes. Flecks of glitter rubbed off from his arm onto her navy blue gown. As the orchestra played on, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. George quickly chased away those thoughts out of respect for Francis. The dance ended with a bow and an invite to tea at Trenwith next week. 

He wasn’t used to being on his feet for so long, so he said his farewells to the Enyses around 11 PM. An equerry fetched his horse and George made his way back to Cardew Castle. The moon was high in the sky, crickets were chirping. He was suddenly overcome with emotion. He stopped, then hit the horse with his right leg to gallop. He needed to get home immediately. 

George ran up the stairs to his bedroom and closed the door. He quickly hung up his suit and put on his banyan. As he tucked himself into bed, he can feel tears descend down his cheeks. Although he had so much fun at the reception, he realized something was missing in his life. The Duke and Duchess Teague had twins to bring them joy. Caroline just married the man of her dreams, the good Doctor Enys. Ross and Demelza had Jeremy. He only had Nicholas' terrible matchmaking attempts and failed courtships.


	2. Hearts Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate might be moving George and Elizabeth closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave the first chapter a chance! This chapter was beta read/focus grouped by my creative team Genie60, beatleing, and ladymadchan. As a note, of these characters are mine.

Sunday was George’s favorite day of the week. The Cornish air always seemed to be more peaceful. As long as he was in town, he never missed Church. Under the old ceiling was the one place the miners and the mine owners were equal. He cherished the time spent in quiet meditation and prayer. It was also helpful that Father and Uncle Cary only attended weddings, christenings, and funerals. They weren’t too fond of mingling with the people they were going to financially ruin the next day. 

This particular day of rest was two weeks after Dwight and Caroline’s wedding. He decided to wear his favorite suit, the maroon tailcoat jacket. Although George usually didn’t believe in luck, he always felt more confident wearing it. 

Rev. Odgers’ sermon for this service was on the power of love. George was convinced that this message was from God to guide his way. The wedding made him realize that for all of his accomplishments and charitable works that he was still so lonely. As the Reverend called the congregation to pray, George began to beseech the Lord.

“Please Lord, give me the strength to tell Elizabeth that I care for her,” he whispered. “And maybe in return she’ll say that she is fond of me too,” George whispered. 

George could not see Elizabeth because her pew was several rows back. She nudged Geoffrey Charles to stop fidgeting. The part of the sermon about love covering all sins also struck a chord in Elizabeth. She was pretending everything was fine but on the inside she was incredibly anxious. George had no idea but Elizabeth was praying for the same thing.

“Oh Lord, show me an alternative to a life of loneliness and no security for Geoffrey Charles. Ross has helped me with Aunt Agatha, but he can’t marry me. Please send someone my way who could be a provider.”

Geoffrey Charles could sense that his mother was a bit tense. Elizabeth reassured him that the sermon made her sad for Daddy. He held her hand. Her eyes were still closed in prayer but she moved her other had to rub his.

Outside the church, George handed the Reverend his usual donation with a little extra for the leaky roof. Geoffrey Charles was not paying attention and accidentally bumped into George.

“Sorry Mr. Warleggan,” Geoffrey said sheepishly,

“It’s quite alright Master Geoffrey. Where is your mother?” George said.

“Right behind you,” the boy replied.

Both were nervous but they decided to pretend like nothing happened. They exchanged pleasantries about the weather. Elizabeth decided to take a chance.

“George, would like to come with us back to Trenwith for lunch?”

“That would be lovely, I haven’t seen Aunt Agatha in quite a while.”

Geoffrey Charles amused himself with sticks and rocks along the path. Once no one was following them, Elizabeth linked arms with George. He didn’t want to scare her but he was thrilled by her touch. She didn’t want to seem too forward but she thought about embracing him. It was best to think of this development as a special expression of gratitude. She was so overwhelmed by all of the things Francis left behind. George had been assisting Elizabeth by taking on the big picture projects Francis left behind. He assumed the role of Magistrate for the district. He also invested in a proper guide path for the villagers to walk between Sawle and Truro. Most importantly of all, George canceled the debts Francis owed to the Warleggan Bank. Cary Warleggan was not happy his plan to ruin the Poldark family was foiled. George was a firm believer that Geoffrey Charles’ inheritance was more important than settling old scores. 

 

Chicken with an assortment of sides was on the menu for lunch at Trenwith along with tea and cookies. Aunt Agatha reigned over the table, eating very little but talking enough for twenty guests instead of one. 

“I remember you George when you were just a little upstart of a boy. What brings you here today?” she said with an obvious tone of suspicion.

“Elizabeth’s promise of friendly conversation.” George replied with a smile.That was enough to temporarily disarm her. The conversation was indeed casual.

After lunch, the party retired to the drawing room. Aunt Agatha bid George to sit across from her so she could draw his Tarot cards. George was too religious to take the cards seriously so he pretended to be interested. She shuffled the cards, then turned them over. There was a very long pause as she tried to decipher the meaning.

“Quite an unusual combination but the message is clear. Love is in your future and you need to be brave and pursue it,” Aunt Agatha said.

“I am confused by that but thank you for that advice,” George said politely.

He actually told a lie because he fully intended to give Elizabeth his heart. But it was better that Aunt Agatha not know his intent yet. 

Elizabeth meanwhile was trying to appear not at all distracted while she worked on embroidery. She didn’t want to reveal to George her prognostications from Aunt Agatha were wealth and change. It appeared that God was indeed moving things along faster than she thought. 

After the reading, Aunt Agatha got the sense that George and Elizabeth needed privacy so she asked Geoffrey Charles to help her in her quarters. Once the room was clear, there was a long stretch of silence. Both of them stared at each other. George was quickly clasping and unclasping his fingers. Elizabeth was stroking the embroidery sampler she was working on. George cleared his throat while Elizabeth repeated um several times. 

“My dear Elizabeth, I have considered you a friend for so many years. I have been so neglectful when it comes to matters of the heart. I would like to get to know you on a deeper level. Because I am incredibly fond of you. Can I court you?”

Tears welled up in Elizabeth’s eyes. God answered her prayers. Heathen Aunt Agatha’s words were also true. 

“Yes. George, I have been lost for so long. I have been looking for companionship in the wrong places. Ross has been helping me with Grambler but he has his own family. Several other suitors were only after the money Francis left for Geoffrey Charles. But you have been there for me as a friend these past few months.

“I was scared to ask you before because of Francis’ memory. I didn’t want you to think I was lying in wait. I know what it’s like to only be pursued because of money or appearance. Dwight and Caroline’s wedding made me realize that warmth and affection was missing from my life.”

“Their wedding made me realize I was ready to move on with life. And when we danced it just seemed so right that you could help me move on.”

“Can I hug you?”

“Yes my dear.”

The blue silk of Elizabeth’s gown rustled against the wool of George’s jacket. His hands found her upper back. George had not touched a woman in many years. Elizabeth had not felt such warmth in a hug in many months. Tears of joy welled up in his eyes. Elizabeth let out a sigh. Although both were known to their friends as stoic and cool in demeanor, this simple act of affection was the exact opposite. This twenty second hug felt to both of them like an entire day long. Elizabeth stepped back, George remained in place. Both of them blushed.

“When can I see you again?” Elizabeth asked.

“Would you like to come to dinner at Cardew next Sunday?” George replied.

“Yes, I would love to,” Elizabeth responded. 

Elizabeth then led George to Aunt Agatha’s room for more friendly conversation. She kept her left hand back so George could hold onto it. The walls of propriety were coming down fast.  
Thankfully for both of them, Aunt Agatha and Geoffrey Charles didn’t ask them any more questions. Neither were ready to tell anyone what they actually agreed to do.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George seeks advice from a friend on impressing Elizabeth on their first date. Will he succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much harder than the previous ones to write. I want to thank Genie60 for giving me a way around Writer’s Block. I also want to thank beatleing and ladymadchan for catching my errors. I have 2 original characters in this chapter, the rest aren’t mine.

George was glad he had a few days before Elizabeth would arrive at Cardew Castle for dinner. On Thursday, he accepted Demelza’ invite for tea at Nampara. He needed advice on courtship from someone who was wise in matters of the heart. 

As he approached Nampara House, he noticed Jud cutting wood in between taking sips of ale. He was muttering something completely incomprehensible. Prudie answered George’s knock on the door, then walked out of the house in order to hit Jud in the head instead of formally greeting George. As he walked in he could hear Jud and Prudie muttering all sorts of profanities back and forth at each other. He spotted Demelza carrying the tea tray towards the table.

“Welcome George! I do apologize for Jud and Prudie, they’ve been arguing more than usual,” Demelza said. 

“I do thank them for showing me how not to treat my future wife,” George joked.

“Ross and I do have disagreements, but we manage to talk them out,” she replied in between chuckles. “I know you’re not attached yet, but I am sure you will be the opposite of Jud.”

“Speaking of that, I’d like some advice Demelza. I haven’t courted anyone in years and I wanted some advice on how to communicate affection without scaring a woman away.”

“I’m not sure if I’m the best person to ask about this, but I will try. I married Ross without being courted first.,” Demelza said. 

“That is quite unusual Demelza,” George replied.

“It’s true. To put this in a delicate fashion, one night a few years ago I suddenly admitted to Ross I had feelings for him. And he expressed the same. He asked me to be his wife two days later,” she said.

“And what did Ross say to persuade you?” George asked.

“Ross used more actions than words, if you can follow my meaning. But what he did tell me made me realized he loved me for many years but was afraid to say so,” Demelza replied.

“So honesty is really the first step in all of this?” 

“Exactly. Show her you care through your actions. Help her complete tasks, show an interest in her daily routines. Then when she is receptive you can express words of affection. Look her in the eye as you speak.,” Demelza replied.

“Ah, I’m starting to understand. And what about the delivery of said affection?”

“Women do not like to feel that they are being pushed or cajoled. Be your natural self, don’t act any differently than you are now.”

“Understood. What about gifts?” 

“I am a woman of simple tastes. Ross figured out very quickly that helping me around the house was more of a gift than baubles. Give her your time and attention and any additional presents will be even more well received.”

“So gifts should be for appreciation, not for persuasion.”

“Yes. 

“For the first time I am courting a woman who already has property of her own. Most of the other young women Uncle or Father try to match me with only wanted cash from the bank. She is not a frivolous young girl, she is mature and sensible. It is rare that I feel this way but I want to make a good impression.” 

“She sounds like she will be lucky to have you as a partner George.”

“I am praying she does feel the same way I do,” he said with a hopeful sigh. 

Demelza didn’t have a single day of formal math lessons but she figured out the equation of George clearly having his eye on Elizabeth. She noticed how friendly they were at the wedding reception. Their personalities were similar, it was a good match. 

The front door of Nampara opened with a bang again. Jud and Prudie walked towards their quarters without a word. A few moments later, Ross came in. 

“George, I had no idea you were coming around,” Ross said.

“Demelza invited me for tea,” George replied. 

“You’re home early for supper Ross. Is everything alright?” Demelza asked.

“Everything was normal until your uncle came around George 10 minutes ago. Made another offer for Grace but I said no. I Made my excuses and said I was late for an appointment,” Ross said.

“I’m sorry, I have no idea what scheme he is planning this time. I thought he did enough damage with Carnmore and Francis,” George said. 

“Thank you for your honesty. He won’t be pleased you are still speaking to the Poldarks so you may want to take your leave now,” Ross replied.

“Demelza and Ross, thank you both for the excellent advice today. I pray Uncle will leave things be.,” George said. 

After goodbyes were made, George returned to Truro using the northern path behind Nampara. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation. 

 

Cardew Castle on Sunday evening was devoid of both senior Warleggans. An acquaintance in Devon wrote about expanding the bank into new territory. George was glad to be rid of them. He was already feeling nervous and didn’t want to show it.

Elizabeth arrived at half past five wearing a dark blue riding habit. She was glad for a private dinner instead of an invite to a social gathering. Gossips in Cornwall had enough fodder. George guided her to the dining room. then pulled a seat back for Elizabeth to sit. He sat next to her. She told George there was no need to help her into the seat but he did it anyway. After that he started setting the table. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. He dropped two spoons on the floor. He set the table for six courses when there were only going to be three. When he was finished with his clumsy preparations for the meal, he sat down. 

“ George, you don’t need to make a big fuss about this,” Elizabeth said. “We’re the only ones here.”

“That’s actually the reason I have to set the table,” George said. “I gave most of the servants time off since Uncle and Father are away.”

The conversation was interrupted with the arrival of the potato leek soup. 

“Thank you Stewart,” George said. He also poured out two glasses of Merlot. Once Stewart returned to the kitchen, Elizabeth continued her train of thought.

“Admit it, you didn’t want anyone untrustworthy seeing me here.” 

“Yes. Uncle keeps trying to play matchmaker on my behalf. I was not happy with his most recent selection, a Miss Alexandra Godolphin. 

“Isn’t she Lady Whitworth’s cousin?” Elizabeth said. “She was at Dwight and Caroline’s wedding.”

“Indeed. Uncle I believe is up to some scheme.” George answered. “However, Miss Godolphin was one of the rudest women I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. She is not a good wife for me.”

“I can attest to her rudeness,” Elizabeth said in agreement. “I had an incident with her two years ago at one of Sir Hugh’s balls. She spilled champagne on my dress, and she was indignant that I asked her for compensation. The entire thing was ruined.”

“Sounds very typical of her.”

“Demelza, who was raised by miners, has more class within her than the so called Miss Godolphin.”

“Indeed. She is one of the many completely unsuitable women Uncle and Father have convinced me to court.”

Stewart interrupted the conversation again, this time carrying the main course. A stuffed roasted duck with sides. He left George the carving knife and fork and went back to finish dessert. George got up from his seat to serve Elizabeth. He started to cut the duck at the breastbone. The knife was getting stuck on the bone. As he finally eased the knife back down, a piece of the skin flew up and hit Elizabeth on the cheek. George panicked. He ran to the side table and fetched a napkin.

“George, I am fine. Maybe I can try carving,” she said.

He rushed back to her seat and wiped off her face. Then in an unusually bold move, he kissed her on the cheek. There was a very long pause as he sat down. Elizabeth was blushing profusely, while George had his very best surprise face on. 

“That was rather lovely George.” she said. 

“You are even lovelier Elizabeth”

“Thank you my dear,” she replied as she took control of carving of the duck. George regained his composure enough to dish out the vegetables. The awkward kiss turned out to be the best ice breaker. Their conversation flowed from Geoffrey Charles’ progress with his tutor Arthur Solway, to the upcoming election and village events. Elizabeth and George were at complete ease. 

Stewart entered again with chocolate mousse and two cups of coffee. 

“My compliments to you Stewart, this was a very simple but very delicious dinner,” Elizabeth said.  
“Stewart, this was a fantastic meal,” George added.

“My pleasure, sir. Thank you Mrs. Poldark,” Stewart said before leaving with the used dinnerware.

As Elizabeth took the first scoop of mousse, George asked if she would accompany him at Unwin Trevaunance’s campaign rally dinner.

“It would be my pleasure,” Elizabeth said. She then returned the favor from earlier and kissed George on the cheek. They held hands as they shared the rest of the mousse 

“It may be too soon for us to arrive together, but promise to keep your dance card free for me,” George said.

“I will. When should we tell our families that we are courting?” she asked.

“I believe after the dinner. Everyone would have seen us together,” George replied.

Elizabeth left Cardew shortly after. George sighed with relief that he had made a good impression, despite the shaky beginning. Now all he could think about is kissing Elizabeth on the lips. What he should have been thinking about is how to break the news of his courtship to his uncle and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend if you haven’t seen Jack Farthing hilarious stint on Blandings, then please do so. It’s streaming in the US on Acorn TV/Amazon Prime’s Acorn sub channel. It’s where I’m drawing quite a bit of inspiration for this fic from.


	4. The Rise of the Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain people in Cornwall aren't too happy about the developments in George and Elizabeth's courtship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been super busy at work. I know exactly where this story is going, and I am grateful for everyone who has read and enjoyed the story so far. I updated the character tags and the rating to reflect upcoming chapters. Don't worry, the content won't be too over the top, it is a fairytale AU after all. I just need space for our villains to say and do mean things. Thanks so much to Genie60, beatleing, and ladymadchan for continuing to help me by giving me feedback on my off the beaten Poldark fanfiction path ideas!

Unwin Trevaunance’s campaign dinner was a very aggravating and drawn out affair. The only campaign he was actually interested in was the one for Elizabeth’s heart. Trevaunance was an annoying fop, and he could not pick a side in the constant war between Sir Francis Basset and Lord Falmouth. He was happy as a Magistrate and as a political moderate. Unwin droned on and on in his speech before the meal started about how he was going to protect men of property from the “rabble”. George pictured if Ross was there, he would already be shouting Unwin down. Next, to him, Cary and Nicholas were whispering to each other about how much money to give the campaign. His only relief from boredom was winking at Elizabeth. She sat across the table and 6 seats down from George. Every time their eyes met, he felt an overwhelming sense of comfort. Sadly he had to conceal his joy from everyone around him. 

After the long-winded speech and formal dinner, Unwin had the servants pushed the long table to one wall to create space for dancing. The crowd formed lines for the first dance. Cary and Nicholas retired with the older men to the far corner of the room for a game of whist. Elizabeth slowly moved to situate herself close but not too close to George. In order to not attract suspicion, she danced with two other men first. 

“Miss Elizabeth, how nice to see you again! How is young Master Geoffrey Charles?” George asked.

“He was actually asking for you yesterday. I told him you might be a bit busy for social calls,” Elizabeth responded.

“I am never too busy for him, I can stop by on Friday,” George replied. He managed to whisper in her ear “I am also never too busy to see you, my sweetheart.” before it was time to switch partners again. The secret admirers parted with no more than a subtle bow. The rest of the night passed on as normal. 

~~~~~~

Cary did not notice George leaving the office for his next date with Elizabeth. George usually delivered the payday packets to the mines on Fridays so he didn’t notice anything amiss. This time, he wasn’t too worried about being seen because most people were down the mine this time of day. 

Geoffrey Charles insisted on a picnic for lunch followed by some exploration. George was glad he wore one of his older suits. Elizabeth wore a simple navy jacket and petticoat and carried a basket filled with pasties and small ale. Geoffrey Charles set a fast pace for walking through the woods but the adults made sure to lag behind a little. No one could see them so George held her hand. Geoffrey Charles veered off the path towards the pond. He grabbed a long stick off the ground, then pulled some fishing wire out of his pocket. From a distance, the couple watched curiously as the boy attempted to catch some fish. 

George reached his left arm around Elizabeth’s waist. He pulled her close. 

“I love you Elizabeth, and I have been for such a long time,” he whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him. Her face was bright red, but she smiled. 

“Oh George, I do love you as well,” she whispered. 

George wanted to kiss her on the lips but didn’t want to scare Geoffrey Charles. He kissed both of her cheeks. Elizabeth hugged him, then left a few butterfly kisses on his cheeks. 

“Look, Mr. George, I caught something HUGE!” Geoffrey Charles shouted. That snapped the sweethearts back to reality. George helped Geoffrey Charles bring in the oversized fish. Elizabeth packed the fish in the basket and thanked her son for solving what to eat for dinner. As they walked back towards Trenwith, Geoffrey Charles asked George if he would be interested in the beach for their next picnic. He agreed. Elizabeth was happy to see her son becoming more friendly with George. As they were walking back to Trenwith, she had a sudden flash in her mind of Geoffrey Charles calling George “Pop”. It was a thrilling notion but one she didn’t quite yet feel ready for. Elizabeth returned to reality when George asked her when they could meet again. She told him she wasn’t sure, her Chynoweth relations were arriving in a few days time. George promised her he would write until they could see each other again. 

George returned to Cardew well before dinner. He decided to get a head start on paperwork for the following week. A few minutes, he heard the front door open.

“What are you doing my boy?” Nicholas said as soon as he found George in his study.

“I am not sure what you mean,” George replied.

“Tom Harry saw you at the campaign dinner flirting with the former Mrs. Poldark when you are supposed to be courting Miss Godolphin,” Nicholas said.

George felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was in love, and now his family was here to ruin him for it.

“For your information Father, she cut ties with me to pursue Trevaunance. And why is Tom Harry concerned with my life?” George replied. 

“He saw you grinning at her like a damn fool. He drew his own conclusions as to why” Nicholas said.

Cary walked in, ready to add even more unwanted opinions.

“That Chynoweth woman is too old for you George. You need a young girl who can give you strong sons,” Cary added.

“I don’t need a young girl who only cares about spending my money and yours on dresses. I need a mature woman who can balance the expense account and also cares deeply about my well-being,” George stated.

“She is hardly capable. We called in her loans,” Cary replied.

“I do not wish to speak ill of the deceased, but poor Francis was swindled by cousin Sampson. Which I believe Uncle, you allowed to happen in order to target Ross Poldark for starting the Carnmore Copper Company.” George stated.

“How dare you! She must have already promised to lift up her frock for you if you believe that.” Cary yelled.

“Mrs. Poldark is a fine Christian woman. Your accusations and insults are outrageous. If you weren’t my uncle I would demand satisfaction. I’m courting her because we get along very well and that is final,” George said. He was boiling mad but didn’t want them to see that. He had to stay calm.

“Don’t get any foolish ideas about marrying her. I forbid it.” Nicholas said. 

“You can have fun with her but don’t expect us to support you siding with the Poldarks over us,” Cary chimed in.

“I have made no plans for the future besides not wishing to be a part of your feuds. Joshua Poldark, no matter what he did wrong, is long gone. I have made my peace with Ross. I am my own man, you do not get to decide who I will socialize with. For the foreseeable future, I will continue to court Mrs. Poldark in a chaste fashion. Good night Father. Good night Uncle.,” George said. 

He couldn’t sleep that night. He knew what both Uncle and Father were like when they didn’t get their way. And to make things worse, Tom Harry, Cary’s thuggish lawyer and sometimes assistant, was involved as well. Three villains ready to ruin his happiness with Elizabeth.


	5. In 18th Century Cornwall, We Write Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circumstances temporarily separate George from Elizabeth, and these are their letters during that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is shamelessly stolen from _Natasha, Pierre and The Great Comet of 1812_. I apologize in advance if the letter formatting looks wonky on your device. I'd like to thank my consultants Genie60, beatleing, and ladymadchan for helping things along. Again, the characters aren't mine and it's not exactly canon compliant.

Elizabeth was delighted to host her cousins at Trenwith. Once Verity left Trenwith, she had very few options for female companionship. Aunt Agatha wasn’t always lively, and Francis’ money struggles often prevented her from attending social gatherings It had been a few years since she was able to see her cousins. She was surprised by how much they had grown. Morwenna alternated between reading and playing with Geoffrey Charles, Rowella had her grandfather’s rebellious streak but could outsmart any scholar. Garlanda was obsessed with Elizabeth’s dresses and joined Morwenna in entertaining Geoffrey Charles.

Two days into her cousin’s visit she received a letter from George. She was confused by it because the from form was listed as the Warleggan Bank and not from George’s desk. As she read it she realized why.

 

Elizabeth,  
Although I am grateful Aunt Agatha has endorsed our courtship, I am afraid I can’t say the same about Father and Uncle. Both of them have threatened me for courting you. I will spare you the pain of the exact details but there were grave insults about your moral state and slandered Francis’ memory. They also admitted that they are intent on reopening the rift between the Poldarks and Warleggans that I have worked so hard to be better about. As a man of honor, I had to stand up to them. I am nervous about the consequences but I know it was the right thing to do. It is hard that we have to spend time apart, but I am using it to my advantage. I have hired a new assistant Tankard, who is completely independent of both Father and Uncle. He is a man of utmost discretion and is assisting me in efforts to counteract Father and Uncle’s threats and intercept my mail here at the bank. Do not send any letters to Cardew, at least until I can figure out which servants have axes to grind with Uncle and Father. Give Morwenna, Garlanda, Rowella and my regards. I do hope I can see them before they leave. My love for you and Geoffrey Charles is what keeps me going. I have never felt this way before and I am much happier for it.

P.S. The Enyses are hosting a small gathering next Thursday. Will you do me the honor of being my guest?

With all of my devotion,  
George

 

Elizabeth was stunned by the news. The senior Warleggans weren’t very nice and they could cause a lot of problems for her. She did feel reassurance that George would help her face them. She wrote back while the girls were still asleep.

 

My Dearest George,  
I have given the girls your greetings, which they have told me to reciprocate. Their visit has revived my spirits considerably. I didn’t know how much I missed female company until they started trying on my old dresses! The contents of your last letter have made me very nervous, but they also have reminded me of something I never told you. Many years ago, your Uncle told me when I was just 16 at one of the Assembly Balls that I wasn’t good enough for you and that I should stop talking to you. That same night, I met Ross which had the unintentional effect of doing exactly what he wanted. I do not regret my courtship with Ross or my happy years with Francis, but I do regret not standing up to Cary. Now is the time for me to do so. My period of mourning is over. I am also scared, but I will stand by your side George. We can feel the same way but also be stronger together. There is nothing wrong with getting to know someone I am already comfortable with on a deeper level. Seeing you getting along with Geoffrey Charles has been a huge relief for me. I couldn’t be with anyone who he didn’t approve of. The Enys’ dinner party will be our stepping out. We will need our acquaintances and even strangers to vouch for our good behavior together. I do look forward to our next meeting.

Elizabeth

 

Tankard delivered Elizabeth’s letter safely ensconced in some notices from the South Wales Smelting Company. He buried the note and waited until they were gone to write a reply.

My dearest Elizabeth,

The days without you by my side are moving at a snails’ pace. I find myself daydreaming about you while I am adding up figures. My thoughts about you distract me while I am speaking to clients. I am also trying so hard to hide my happiness from Uncle and Father. All I can think about is holding your hand again. I do recall speaking to you at those balls all those years ago but I don’t think I made a good impression. I was smitten with you but was so unsure about how to behave around a young lady. In fact, I am still not sure how to make a good impression just because I do adore you so much. I have never felt this way before. You are even more beautiful now than you were back then. Getting to know you have opened up a world of possibilities I had no idea existed. Oh, how excited I am for next week at the Enys’!!

Yours truly,  
George

 

Elizabeth started to blush as she read. It was a good thing no one could see her because she would have to explain why she reacted that way. She had slightly bad news to give George in her reply, but she knew their separation wouldn't last. Elizabeth waited until the girls and Aunt Agatha went to bed to pen a response.

Darling George,

Your words of affection have warmed my heart in a way I didn’t expect. Geoffrey Charles is especially anxious to see you again. Garlanda has been a great help in directing his restless energy. I have decided to personally escort the girls back to the ancestral home. I have heard from Morwenna my Mother has been asking for me to visit. Knowing that I have your affection to look forward to upon my return sustains me. Through her letters, Mother has hinted that I need to remarry and quickly before my appearance fades. But what she doesn’t know is this. The way you look at me, it is an Elixir of Youth. She pressured me once and I will not do it again. Do not be afraid if you do not hear from me while I am with Mother. Her servants are just as nosy as your Uncle’s associates. If there is an emergency, I will send word. I adore you and it will not be long before we can tell everyone.

Elizabeth

 

Elizabeth’s visit to her mother was definitely not a peaceful visit. She was quite distressed by the condition of her mother and of Cusgarne itself. Her mother’s illness was such that she needed an attendant or companion to monitor her throughout the day. Her maids were doing the best they can but she needed long-term professional care. Hiring such a person was going to be an expensive undertaking. There were also many repairs on the property left neglected. The letters from her mother were more than ideas about social capital. They were pleas for money. The money she wasn’t able to spare because Grambler’s output slowed down. She was determined this time around to not let her mother manipulate her into making a decision. Even if Ross was a different man after the war, the fact remained that her mother was using Charles Poldark as a personal bank. She was too young to see it. With George, she was making her own decisions and trusting only her own heart. Elizabeth promised her mother assistance but not at the expense of her personal happiness. The road to that Elizabeth was certain will begin with the small dinner party at Caroline and Dwight's house. 


	6. Dinner at the Enyses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Elizabeth attend a dinner party at Killewarren, and there's a spark of magic waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter for me, but I want to thank my focus group Genie60, beatleing, and lady_madchan for keeping me on task and not allowing me to veer off into a completely different story idea. Again, the characters are not mine and the changes to canon are purposeful.

Geoffrey Charles was upset he couldn’t join Elizabeth at dinner with Dwight and Caroline. Elizabeth said reassuringly that one day she will host a party where the children of her friends were welcome to attend. He was at the age where he wanted to be part of all the fun the adults were having, but he still had a bit of growing to do. Once she promised him George would be back to see him soon, he calmed down and joined Aunt Agatha in her room. She walked out of Trenwith feeling more confident than she had in years.

George meanwhile, was almost late in arriving at Killewarren. He remembered Demelza’s advice and realized Elizabeth would appreciate more a subtle reminder of his affection. He ordered a French silk fichu from Mrs.Trelask but the courier was late in delivering the gift. He also brought a bottle of brandy to thank the Enyses for their hospitality. After checking that Cary, Nicholas, and Tom Harry were on their way to the Trevaunances, he quietly locked up the bank.

The first people to arrive at Killewarren were actually the ones Caroline least expected. Earlier on, Ross sent word that Jeremy wasn’t feeling well. Prudie gave the boy some herbs and he was well enough to not require Demelza’s care. She hugged both of them and welcomed them in. George was the next to arrive. He warmly greeted Ross and Demelza. Elizabeth was the last to arrive. She hugged Demelza and Caroline but made sure to give Ross and George a friendly handshake in order to avoid suspicion.

Caroline directed her guests into the small dining room. She and Dwight sat closest to the door. Demelza and Ross on her right side with George and Elizabeth to her left. The servants brought out all of the courses at once so the flow of conversation would not be interrupted. The fine food complimented the conversation.

“Caroline and Dwight, tell us all about your trip,” Demelza said.

“We had a wonderful time in Bath,” Caroline said. “I’ve always wanted to go the Continent for a honeymoon, but things are still too dangerous in France. The fresh air and the springs were magical. You really must try and see more of the world beyond Cornwall.”

“Every time I try to plan a trip with Demelza to London, something seems to get in the way,” Ross replied.

“Oh Ross, we really should make more of an effort. Prudie and Henshawe can more than manage things,” Demelza said.

“Alright my dear,” Ross replied.

“I must admit, all of this talk is giving me ideas about going on holiday,” Elizabeth said. “The furthest I’ve traveled in recent times was back to my parent’s house.”

“The bank often requires trips to meet with clients or other affairs,” George said. “I also can’t recall my last holiday.”

“It was quite lovely not having to wake up in the middle of the night to attend to a sick fisherman,” Dwight chimed in. “No one required my medical expertise during our journey.”

“Every night there were balls and concerts in their assembly rooms,” Caroline said. “It is usually impolite for couples to dance together, but we managed to pass undetected.”

Dwight held Caroline’s hand then said, “I pretended not to know Caroline, yet wooed her anyway.” He then kissed her hand.

George was feeling very wistful. The first time he danced with Elizabeth, it was a beautiful moment. If only they could experience that again.

Caroline looked at Demelza and Ross “Speaking of wooing, I noticed quite a lot of that between my guests at the wedding. I know in time someone will be thanking me for making a match.

There was a very long pause. The Enyses and the Poldarks nibbled from their plates. Elizabeth winked at George, and he smiled.

“That time would be now actually Caroline,” George said slower than usual. “Elizabeth and I are now courting. And it was because I was on her dance card. He reached for Elizabeth’s hand, then kissed it.

“Oh, I am so happy for you!” Caroline said.

“How fantastic!” Dwight said.

“I had a feeling it was Elizabeth,” Demelza said while giggling.

“So that’s what you were discussing that day when I came home and George was over for tea,” Ross said.

“I asked Demelza for advice on how to showing a lady you’re interested,” George admitted sheepishly.

Elizabeth chuckled. “Thank you Demelza for your good advice!” she said. “We are taking things slowly, mostly for Geoffrey Charles’ sake.”

“You are well-matched, and I hope no one stands in the way,” Caroline said.

Dwight raised his wine glass. ‘A toast to George and Elizabeth!”

Everyone raised their glasses.

“Caroline is right. I also noticed the dance at the wedding,” Ross said. “You were both so comfortable in each other’s company. Life brings us things we can’t plan for, and Elizabeth, I am glad you have found happiness again.”

Demelza reached out to hold Ross’ arm. He rubbed her in return. She was so nervous that Elizabeth’s widowhood would bring back past feelings. Ross made it clear that his wife is first on Ross’ mind.

“Thank you all for your kind words,” George said. “Father and Uncle aren’t too pleased and have questioned my behavior...”

Elizabeth interrupted. “Although we are both old enough to court without a chaperone, we would appreciate your eyewitness testimony to our conduct. The more we can prove the elder Warleggans wrong, the better.”

“I hear all sorts of things being a Doctor to idle housewives,” Dwight said. A few kind words to the right people can assure critics that there is nothing to discuss.”

“And I can handle the society women,” Caroline chimed in.

“The villagers tell me everything,” Demelza said.

“My words may not mean much since Cary still despises me, but rest assured George and Elizabeth, I can testify to your fine conduct,” Ross said.

“Why don’t we take a walk in the garden? There’s still light outside, and we can always carry the torches,” Caroline said. Her guests agreed. The men helped the women out of their chairs. Each person took a candlestick off of the shelf as they left the dining room.

 

Outside, the spring breeze swayed the trees gently. The fading light cast shadows. Caroline showed her guests the beginning of this season’s planting. Demelza offered keen observations on the flower growth. Dwight and Ross were discussing some of the miners in Sawle.

Meanwhile, George spotted a bench and whispered to Elizabeth “Why don’t we take a walk together?” She whispered yes in return and they set off down the path together.

Two minutes passed and Caroline was the first to notice George and Elizabeth proceeded down the path without the rest of their friends.

“Alright, my plan is working. We will follow them, but at a slower pace,” she said as she motioned her remaining guests to start walking.

“You mean to let them possibly share a moment of affection alone?” Demelza said.

“Precisely,” Caroline replied. “All of the hiding will lead to suspicion, but here George and Elizabeth can be themselves.

 “I know exactly how they feel,” Ross said. “There was so much gossip when word spread of my engagement to Demelza. The only place where we felt comfortable even standing next to each other was Nampara.” He felt her grip tighten.

“I still hear whispers occasionally about how I’m still a kitchen trull at parties,” Demelza said ruefully. “Elizabeth isn’t used to such speech.”

Ross stopped in his tracks. He turned around and tenderly kissed his wife.

“I married you and there is no dishonor in that, so you must never forget it in those moments when the gossips are about,” Ross said.

Dwight and Caroline said “hear hear” in unison.

“Uncle Ray, God rest his soul, said that I only wanted Caroline abed for her money,” Dwight said. “I appreciated the challenge of proving I was indeed a gentleman.”

Caroline responded to this by hugging her husband. “Oh, Dwight darling, what a paragon of virtue you are!’ she said with a blatant wink. Dwight had to stop himself from thinking about all of the moments they tossed propriety aside.

“In the end, he did accept me,” Dwight had to stop himself from thinking about all of the moments they tossed propriety aside. “George and Elizabeth will have an easier time of things that we all did being equals in society. The elder Warleggans and Aunt Agatha may put up a fight.”

 

They noticed George and Elizabeth were at the end of the path. A small fish pond with a cherub statue was a comfortable place for a courting couple.

 “The others must be very wrapped up in conversation,” George said.

“Yes,” Elizabeth responded. “This means we’re alone but we’re in a safe and very beautiful place.”

“We could not have asked for a better response to our happy news,” George said. “We can count on the Enyses and the Poldarks if difficulties arise.”

“I was especially nervous about Ross’ reaction given events years ago, but he is in support of us,” Elizabeth said in a whisper. George agreed.

George and Elizabeth reached the bench and fish pond. They decided not to sit down, but to observe the fish eating their own dinner.

“Look George at how the scales give off light even in the dark,” Elizabeth said.

“Their scales do not shine as bright as you are right now Elizabeth.” He slowly turned around to face her. He tentatively placed his right hand around her waist, then his left.

“Oh George, you look so handsome in the moonlight,” she said in response. She tried to hide the nervousness rising within her. They never stood this close before.

“May I embrace you?” George said as he stared lovingly into her hazel eyes. After a slight pause, Elizabeth whispered yes.

George swept a curl off of her right cheek with his finger. He tilted his head slightly, then slowly moved his lips to touch hers. He could taste the sweetness of her rouge and her lavender perfume tickled his nose. Both of them took a deep breath and sighed before pulling apart. Elizabeth smiled, then cupped George’s cheeks in her hand. She let her finger graze slowly across his slightly raised pores. She kissed each cheek before tenderly touching her lips to his. George guided Elizabeth’s head to rest on his shoulder. Her curls felt like silk in his hands.

“You are the only woman I have ever loved and will keep on loving,” George said almost on the verge of tears.

“I haven’t felt this kind of devotion in many years,” Elizabeth said. George could sense the tension between as he walked Elizabeth towards the bench.

 

Behind them, they first heard Ross’ laughter followed by Dwight, Demelza, and Caroline chuckling. George shifted himself so he could rest his head on Elizabeth’s shoulder. He didn’t realize how starved he was for affection. Elizabeth held him the same way she would comfort Geoffrey Charles after a bad dream. Only the sound of Caroline calling their names snapped them back to reality.

“You both found my favorite part of the garden,” Caroline said.

Both of them quickly stood up and brushed their clothes. “Watching the fish move and eat their food is quite soothing,” George said.

“There are a few times where I have fallen asleep on this bench while reading,” Caroline said.

“I sometimes prescribe a visit to the pond for my patients suffering from extreme nervous conditions,” Dwight added.

“Ross, if we didn’t have the ocean, I would have demanded you build a fish pond for me,” Demelza joked. Ross chucked in response.

The rest of the evening passed with more friendly banter before the three sets of couples turned in for the night. Caroline ensured George and Elizabeth would be in separate guest rooms. Four eyewitnesses were better than none if ever Nicholas or Cary were to make accusations.


	7. Thrills and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Elizabeth step out for the first time as a couple and not everyone is happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was drafted a while ago but I actually finished during my vacation in Cornwall. In addition to my usual focus group, I have to shout out Celia, a reader who reached out to me and had some cool ideas for this part of the story. Enjoy!

In the days and weeks after that fateful dinner at the Enyses’, George and Elizabeth shared more intimate thoughts and confidences. These discussions through letters and in stolen moments cemented their affections for each other. George always came over to Trenwith after services on Sundays. He usually started his visits with whatever games Geoffrey Charles devised, then sat down to tea with Elizabeth.

“I received an invitation to Lord Falmouth’s Ball. I wondered if you had received one too,” Elizabeth asked.

“No,” he hesitated “but I would be honored if I could escort you.”

“Yes, I would quite enjoy that,” Elizabeth said. After a quick peck on his cheek, she said “We’ll walk in together. It’s time to let all of Cornwall know we’re courting.

“Agreed. Uncle and Father will be angry but I’m ready for the challenge,” George replied.

“I wish they could see how happy we are,” Elizabeth said with a sigh.

“Opening up my heart to you has made me a better man and yet they insist on bringing out the worst anger in me,” George said with an even deeper sigh.

 

Lord Falmouth spared no expense on this occasion. He wanted the ball to be the highlight of the social season in Cornwall. He insisted on the strictest of formalities to set this event apart from the others hosted.

“Announcing, Lord George Warleggan and Mrs. Elizabeth Poldark,” a manservant said.

Many of the guests continued their dancing. Caroline and Dwight clapped quietly as they turned to see George and Elizabeth. Across the room, Cary Warleggan looked as if he was about to explode in rage. Nicholas Warleggan looked like he was sucking several lemons.

“The boy has lost his mind,” Nicholas whispered.

“No, he lost his cock inside her massive quim,” Cary replied in an even lower whisper.

“Too severe,” Nicholas said. “Margaret was that kind of girl, thank goodness she left. Not Elizabeth. She is still the wrong sort of woman for my boy.”

They watched George and Elizabeth take their places for the first dance. Cary in disgust at their hand holding decided to go to the gaming tables, but Nicholas stayed to watch. His son was transforming into a completely different person. George was smiling and was exuding warmth and positive energy. What had happened to the quiet boy had raised? And to make it worse, these changes seemed to be because of a woman who might be too old to give George a son. 

The more Cary observed George and Elizabeth following the turns of the line, the angrier he became. The courting couple used raised eyebrows and wide smiles in between embraces as their main form of communication.

“You are the most beautiful woman here,” George whispered quickly during a turn.

“Well, I am lucky to have the first dance with the most handsome gentleman,” Elizabeth replied with a brilliant smile

Both of them had to hold back from a kiss for the sake of propriety, but George had the uphill battle. He felt the beginnings of physical desire, something he thought was long dead. Knowing going down that road was the perfect way to play into his Uncle’s accusations, he quickly focused his mind by scanning the room. Elizabeth noticed George was a bit more tense than usual holding her hand. She assumed it was because of the senior Warleggans. The first dance ended too quickly for their tastes. George made sure to linger a bit while kissing Elizabeth’s hand. He was sure his father was watching him.

Someone, most likely Caroline, must have tipped off Lord Falmouth not to fill Elizabeth’s dance card. She was able to spend the rest of the evening next to George as they played a friendly game of whist with Dwight, Nat Pierce, and Reverend Halse. Elizabeth held his hand under the table, safe in the knowledge none of the current company had high opinions of his relatives. George called her a good luck charm as he won a few hands in a row. Caroline after making her rounds stood behind Dwight’s chair. The conversation focused on the upcoming elections. Both of them were thankful Halse and Pierce weren’t paying attention. Their first night as a courting couple in public passed without incident. No gossip was overheard or strainge looks were seen.

Elizabeth wished she could stay past ten, but she wanted to relieve Aunt Agatha from watching Geoffrey Charles. George signaled to the Warleggan coach to wait as he walked Elizabeth over to hers. He did not know this, but as he walked down the drive, the elder Warleggans were watching.

“Parting is such sweet sorrow,” George said.

“I had a wonderful time tonight my dear,” Elizabeth replied. 

“Until the next time, my love,” he replies

George reaches to embrace her. For a second, he starts to lean in for a hug but then he remembers other people can see him. He reaches for her hand and helps her up the short steps inside. As she steps into the coach, George kisses her hand. Elizabeth returns the gesture knowing that she also cannot appear too loose with her emotions.

Meanwhile, Cary and Nicholas have walked outside. Before they stepped into the shared carriage, they are horrified to see George kissing Elizabeth’s hand. Both of them held their rage at George’s blatant indiscretion. The three Warleggans shared a carriage home. The trip was spent in complete silence.

“Have you lost your mind??!?!” Nicholas screamed as soon as the door closed at Cardew.

“After we told you not to court her,” Cary added.

George wanted to react violently but he held back. “Mrs. Poldark is the first woman I have truly loved. She feels the same way about me. Master Geoffrey Charles calls me Uncle but I can tell he wants to call me Papa. I am strongly considering asking her to be my wife.”

“Is she with child?” Cary said.

“No, since you clearly forgot my challenge of honor from the last time you made such lewd accusations,” George said with a firm tone. “My youthful and sinful days are long gone. Elizabeth and I will only behave that way after Reverend Odgers gives us permission.”

“If you marry Elizabeth, there will be consequences since you don’t listen to reason,” Nicholas shouted.

“You will lose your inheritance and your office at the bank,” Cary said with a sneer. Go lick Pascoe’s boots for your keep to take care of that trull. Rumor has it she’s still interested in that scoundrel Ross Poldark.”

“Ross is only interested in his aunt and his young cousin,” George said in a slightly deeper tone. “The only scoundrel is whoever came up with that rumor. I will notify you when I’ve made a decision on my future.” He calmly walked up the stairs to his room. He showed none of the anger he felt, it would provoke them more.

 

In the middle of the night, he woke up in a cold sweat. He dreamed of Elizabeth with her wedding ring on, holding his hands, as he kissed her in the most private of places. These emotions were natural for a man deeply in love, but Cary’s coarse words haunted him. After reaching for a handkerchief in the drawer next to the bed, he knelt to pray. George asked God to give him the strength to temper his anger. After months of avoiding a confrontation, it was time to take a firm stand against the elder Warleggans. They were in the way of his happy ever after. The wedding ring in his dreams had to be purchased from London. He would give Uncle and Father time to cool down, then ask Elizabeth the best question he ever had.


	8. Punctilious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timing is everything, and George is seizing the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an experiment in writing without a beta. Thank you all so much for reading, I am happy to see so much interest in the exploration of George/Elizabeth! The next two chapters are already in progress! As always, the characters aren't mine and expect twists and turns away from the book/show canon.

Elizabeth did not see George for almost a month after the ball. Letters were still exchanged, but more surreptitiously. Trenwith staff saw Tom Harry lurking around which made Elizabeth even more nervous. Ross tended to stop in on Wednesdays as he rode back from Truro. He always started with checking in on Aunt Agatha and Geoffrey Charles, then moved on to reviewing the books. Elizabeth was grateful for Ross’ company, but she knew that things would change in the near future. As they were going over the books for Wheal Grace, Elizabeth thought this was a good time to discuss her plans. 

“Ross, I must thank you for your kindness and your assistance with the business affairs these past few months,” she said in a slow but resolute way. “ But it’s not good for either us to dwell on the past. You have Demelza and I have George.”

“Elizabeth, we will always be relatives and friends,” Ross said. “The other level of fondness is only a distant memory of youth. I do not regret what happened because we were not suited to be together in that way.”

“We were young and did not know how life would unfold,” Elizabeth replied. 

“I agree, the years we spent apart changed us,” Ross said. “Has George expressed his intentions?”

“He has, but there are complications,” she said.

“Go on,” Ross encouraged.

“George has been threatened with bankruptcy and disownment if he proposes to me,” Elizabeth said. “The servants also saw Tom Harry spying around.” 

“A terrible situation, but one I expect from the likes of Cary,” Ross said. “He wants to finish what he started back with my father and Uncle Charles. He resents that Francis and I have made amends with George. And he resents George for trying to be a more ethical businessman.“

“I’m not so sure George’s behavior is the only issue,” Elizabeth said. “They despise me for being older than a debutante. I have also overheard terrible gossip about my lack of virtue which I am sure could come from no one else but them.” 

“Cary and Nicholas can only be counted upon to cause strife, I am so sorry to hear what they are putting you through,” Ross said.

Mrs. Tabb walked into the room declaring she had a letter for Elizabeth. Inside was an invite from George to lunch in three days from now at Cardew because he would be alone that afternoon. Elizabeth scrawled a yes reply, then handed the letter back to Mrs. Tabb.

“I love George, but I am sure there is some underhanded scheme afoot,” Elizabeth said with a higher pitch than usual.

“Elizabeth, that issue is related to why I came here today, although I didn’t realize your good news,” Ross said. “Francis invested £600 in Grace. If I can give that back but leave those shares in trust for Geoffrey Charles’ education, it serves two purposes. Your debts would be greatly reduced. Also, Cary’s scheme to close down competing mines will fail. He can’t connive a lawyer into selling Geoffrey Charles’ inheritance.”

“I am scared Cary will undo the clean slate George gave Francis after the Sampson affair,” Elizabeth said. “Trenwith is already willed to Geoffrey Charles, Nicholas can’t evict us as long as Geoffrey Charles is alive. But they can leave us destitute.” 

“This plan is risky and I must consult Demelza because we aren’t exactly rich right now,” Ross said. “Even if you end up marrying someone else, the Poldark legacy is at stake. Grace and Grambler being open still threatens the Warleggan domination of the market.”

“Ross, if I follow your plan, would that mean they would try to bribe me to sign over Geoffrey Charles’ inheritance to them?” Elizabeth asked.

“That thug Tom Harry may try but even he knows it will require considerable efforts of an illegal nature,” Ross said. “Geoffrey Charles is at least 10 years from reaching majority, that buys you enough time and financial independence.”

“I will take your suggestion, but only if you do get Demelza’s advice,” Elizabeth said.

“I will do so. For now, I must get back to Wheal Leisure, good day Elizabeth” Ross said.

“Thank you and good day Ross.” 

 

Ross approached Demelza as she returned to their bedroom after checking on Jeremy. He explained to her that Geoffrey Charles’ inheritance was at risk and his plan to give back the money Francis invested in Grace. 

“Ross, what about Jeremy’s inheritance?” Demelza asked.

“Nicholas and Cary Warleggan are trying to create a monopoly on the mines,” Ross said. “They are looking for shares they can buy up easily to then close the mines once they have a majority of the shares. Jeremy still has my property and I am still here to protect him. Francis sadly is not here to do the same.”

“But can’t George help?” Demelza asked again with an even more worried tone.

“George himself may soon be bankrupt. They threatened to disown him if he chooses to marry Elizabeth.”

“Judas, why do they despise Elizabeth?”

“Nicholas and Cary have ambitions and they want George to marry some young heiress from a family that can further those interests. They don’t want George marrying for love.”

Demelza sighed, then said “Go ahead and give back Francis’ investment. Even if the engagement doesn’t happen, the Warleggans can still try to buy his shares. I hope you can strike copper so Jeremy will have an inheritance.”

 

On the day of the luncheon, Elizabeth didn’t have to reassure Geoffrey Charles he was missing any fun with George. Aunt Agatha had the boy reading to her. Elizabeth told him she would be back well before suppertime. George greeted her on the drive up to the main entrance. He had a basket in his hand and led Elizabeth towards the garden. 

“What’s in the basket, my dear?” 

“Two steak pasties, plums, a small bottle of claret, and a blanket for us to sit on.”

“Simple but delicious.”

He led Elizabeth to his favorite place in the garden. The couple alternated bites of the pasties with small talk about Geoffrey Charles and annoying customers at the bank. George wanted Elizabeth as relaxed as possible, and the simple picnic was working. Once the claret was finished, George invited Elizabeth inside for tea. She accepted, not knowing what was in store for her. Stewart left the teapot in the living room. He saw Elizabeth holding hands with George and needed plausible deniability in case Tom Harry asked him any more questions. 

Once George shut the door, Elizabeth expected him to sit down next to her. He remained standing. 

“Elizabeth, my dearest, you have made me the happiest man in Cornwall these past few months,” George said in a more excited tone than usual. “For so many years, I was alone, with only my paperwork as my close companion. Although I have known you Elizabeth since we were young, your more tender side has come into in such a punctilious fashion. You showed me what I was missing from my life. The bond of family, the humanity expressed in the touch of a loved one, and gentility.”

He then nervously lowered his right knee. Once he was kneeling, he took an antique ring box out of his jacket and opened it.

Elizabeth gasped as she saw the ring. 

“You have given me so much hope, companionship, joy, and love. I want you to be by my side forever. Elizabeth, will you marry me?”

“Yes, George, we will face the future together,” Elizabeth said through tears. He stood up to slide the gold band onto Elizabeth’s left hand. Then he kissed her hand. Elizabeth wrapped both of her arms around him, then kissed him with all of the passion she hid for the fear of being shamed for her desire. George was ecstatic she felt the same fire he did. Elizabeth giving him her heart was worth more than the millions of pounds in the bank. 

“What date should we set?” George said after several minutes of caressing. 

“Sometime in May if certain people don’t protest too much,” Elizabeth replied.

“I will ride with you back to Trenwith, we should I tell Geoffrey Charles and Aunt Agatha together. I will also stop by Rev. Odgers to have the banns read.” 

 

George and Elizabeth found Geoffrey Charles drawing in his room. Once he heard the door and turned around, he jumped out of his chair to hug George. 

“Geoffrey Charles, it’s so good to see you!”

“I’ve missed you, Uncle George, come back to tea with us on Sundays!”  
“Soon, I will be able to attend more than tea on Sundays,” George switched to a more serious tone. He also lowered himself to be eye level with the boy.

“How?”

George paused to find the right words to explain. “Geoffrey Charles, your mother and I have become very close over the past few months. We found comfort in each other’s company. I asked your mother to marry me and she said yes.”

Geoffrey Charles looked like he was about to cry. George saw this and knew he needed reassurance. He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and said: “I have no intention of replacing your father, I miss his friendship as well.” 

Elizabeth pushed her skirt so she could kneel on the opposite side. “Geoffrey Charles, Uncle George wants to be part of our family because he loves you, and Aunt Agatha, and me. His family is very mean to him and doesn’t like that he prefers our company. They especially don’t like Uncle Ross and Aunt Demelza. 

“Why would they be so mean if Uncle George is so nice?” Geoffrey Charles asked.

“Because they want me to be mean like them and I refuse to,” George said.

“We’re nicer, you can stay with us, Uncle George!” Geoffrey Charles hugged Elizabeth, then George. 

“I am so happy you want me to move to Trenwith,” George said. “Now your mother and I must tell Aunt Agatha the good news.” 

 

Aunt Agatha was dealing tarot cards when Elizabeth walked in with George.

“The Lovers,” she said.

“Sort of,” George said.

“Aunt Agatha, George and I have something to tell you,” Elizabeth said. She waited for Aunt Agatha to turn around. 

George reached for Elizabeth’s hand, then said: “I am convinced Elizabeth is my better half, and that is why I asked her to marry me.”

“And I said yes,” Elizabeth added.

“Mmmph,” Aunt Agatha said before she drew another card. “There is a force of darkness against you, but you need love to counter the spell. I am confident you will both make your way through the storm.”

“Thank you, Aunt Agatha, for your blessing,” George and Elizabeth said in unison.


	9. May 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A professional liar has cast a spell against the engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a completely AU take on the night Ross and Elizabeth spent together. It is safe reading for those who are offended or triggered by scenes in 2x08 or the novel Warleggan. I want to thank @crazyfoxpanto on Twitter for whipping this very tricky chapter into coherency! Feedback on this chapter would be much appreciation.

The senior Warleggans returned to Cardew a few days later. George took a few sips of liquid courage before approaching them.

“Father, Uncle, may I have a word before you go to bed?” “George said.

“What do you have to tell us?” Nicholas said.

“Courting Elizabeth has been so far the best decision I have ever made in my life,” George said. “Her maturity, her elegance, and her kindness has cured years of loneliness. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Rev. Odgers already read the first banns/.”

“Unbelievable,” Cary said. 

“With all due respect Uncle, you had a choice and you decided not to marry and live a bachelor’s life. And Father, you married Mother without interference from Grandfather. You are trying to deny me my choice, not because of her behavior or her class but because her last name is Poldark. 

“That Jacobin upstart squireen and his little harlot have sure got to you,” Cary said.

“They sure have!” George said in a very sarcastic tone. “Ross has convinced me that this family feud is a waste of time and we would be a lot better putting our talents towards the greater good of Cornwall. And Demelza has thoroughly seduced me into friendship with her charity, and chastity! In fact, Demelza has more breeding on one of her fingers than Miss Godolphin has in her entire body!”

“I am insulted that you would even consider one of our political and business enemies as a suitable wife,” Nicholas chimed in.

“My career as a magistrate or even a run for higher office will not suffer for marrying Elizabeth. In fact, her Chynoweth connections will be most beneficial in swaying the gentry who don’t like either of you for being overly opportunistic to back me instead.”

“We worked so hard to get to where we are now, and you want to throw it away on a wife who may not be able to bear you a son?” Nicholas responded.

“If the Lord decides not to bless us with a son, Geoffrey Charles will inherit my legacy plus the Chynoweth and Poldark property,” George said. 

“It’s nice to see you don’t care about your future and now you don’t care about our future as well,” Cary said.

“My engagement is the ultimate act of caring about my future,” George said. “I don’t want to be unhappy and lonely anymore. I want to be a man fulfilled by caring for a wife and family.” 

“Since my threats didn’t dissuade you, I will find another way to do so,” Cary said. Nicholas nodded his head in agreement. 

“Play your schemes, it doesn’t matter to me. I will give up everything here for a life with Elizabeth at Trenwith.” George said. He left before they could get another word in.

Cary summoned Tom Harry. He instructed him to remain to lurk around Trenwith as a spy. He needed to find out anything that could damage Elizabeth’s reputation in George’s eyes.

\-------------------

Aunt Agatha caught a cold. The day before it was just a cough, but overnight, it turned into something much worse. Elizabeth was worried about her and sent one of her servants to find Dwight. The servants returned with a message from Killewarren that Dwight was at a medical conference in Bristol. Elizabeth then sent another servant to find Dr. Choake. He arrived an hour and a half later only to prescribe leeches and cough syrup. Aunt Agatha felt even worse as a result. Throughout the afternoon, Elizabeth kept dabbing her forehead with damp towels to keep her temperature down. The cough medicine was taking too long to work in her opinion. She didn’t want to worry Ross but she felt as if she had to tell him Aunt Agatha was unwell. She sent a note to Nampara asking him to call on her as soon as possible. 

Demelza answers the knock on the door. “A note from Trenwith Mistress Poldark, I must go before the rain begins.” the messenger said. She hands the note to Ross.

“Aunt Agatha is not feeling well, I must go see her,” Ross said.

“Jeremy was coughing when I put him to bed, I want to stay to check on him,” Demelza said.

“I will send word if she doesn’t improve,” Ross said. He reached for his hat and his coat and walked towards the stables. He left the note on the counter for Demelza to read. Elizabeth also said she accepted George’s proposal. This made the old fears from the early days of her marriage return.

As Ross rode to Trenwith, the wind picked up a gust. The skies began to darken. He whipped Darkie to go faster to beat the storm. Meanwhile, in the bushes, Tom Harry used a spyglass to monitor the countryside. Ross was going so fast on his horse that he knocked Harry down. Harry spit the dirt kicked up by the horse out of his mouth, then stumbled to the kiddley in Sawle. Cary’s errand could wait, he needed a soothing drink after his run-in with Ross. 

Ross knocked on the great door but didn’t hear a response. He walked around to the side door and let himself in. He shouted for Elizabeth and Geoffrey Charles but no one was downstairs. Ross walked up the stairs, then knocked on the door to Elizabeth’s room. She wasn’t answering, so he ran down the corridor to Aunt Agatha’s room.

“I received your letter, what happened to Aunt Agatha?” Ross said. He noticed that Elizabeth was definitely not her usual self. She wore the plainest dress Ross ever saw on her. Her carefully coiffed hair had come undone. 

“She developed a cold but it became more serious this morning, and was a bit disoriented. She kept asking for you which is why I sent you the letter.”

“Did you send for Dwight or Dr. Choake?”

“Dwight is at a medical conference in Bristol, Dr. Choake prescribed leeches and syrup,” Elizabeth said. 

“I’ll go see her now, you must get some rest,” Ross replied.

“I am grateful, I have been very worried all day. Before you leave, give Aunt Agatha another dose of the cough syrup.”

“If Aunt Agatha needs anything, I will ask one of the servants. Congratulations by the way on your engagement. I really hope the Warleggans can accept you and George living an independent life.”

“Thank you, Ross, it makes the situation easier knowing that the only ones who want to keep this fight going are Nicholas and Cary,” Elizabeth said. He bid her good night and walked down the hall to Aunt Agatha’s room. 

Aunt Agatha was unusually quiet as Ross entered her room. She wasn’t reading or playing tarot. She woke up from a nap as she heard the door open. She asked who was there and Ross replied.

“You didn’t have to come tonight, it is so late,” she said before coughing again.

Outside the rain began to pour even harder. Ross looked out the window and saw the tree branches were shaking. 

“The storm is picking up, it isn’t safe to ride back to Nampara until sunrise,” Ross said. “I can curl up on the rug, it’s more comfortable than the army tent.”

“Why don’t you ask Elizabeth to show you into one of the guest rooms?” she asked.

“Elizabeth was so tired, I don’t want to inconvenience her,” Ross said.

“She was very worried, I don’t know why. This is not my first cold and it won’t be the last,” she said followed by a sneeze. 

Ross distracted Aunt Agatha by talking about how fast Jeremy was growing and his ongoing struggle against mine failure. She asked him to send well wishes to her old friends. Ross wrote the list of names down and tucked the list into his jacket pocket. She asked him to read a few passages from the Bible before she settled into bed. Ross then gave Aunt Agatha the cough syrup Dr. Choake prescribed. While Ross was reading he thought about Demelza at home not knowing when he would come back. He looked outside the window and saw the wind and the rain and trusted his decision to stay until morning. Once Aunt Agatha fell asleep, Ross took the spare throw and pillow from her chair to make himself comfortable on the floor. 

Aunt Agatha slept through the night without any coughing or sneezing. The rising sun coming through the window woke Ross up. His rustling woke up Aunt Agatha. 

“Nephew, why did you still sleep on the floor?” she asked.

“Elizabeth needed to rest and it was too late to rouse the servants,” Ross said. “

“I stayed with you to make sure Dr. Choake didn’t have to be summoned again.”

“I don’t know why everyone is fussing over me, It was just a cold!” she insisted. “I am the longest living Poldark and I will make it to my 100th birthday, just you watch!” Aunt Agatha said with more vigor than usual.” 

“Now that you are on the mend dear aunt, I bid you a good day,” Ross said. “Remember, do not tell Elizabeth I stayed overnight. She has enough to worry about.” He hugged her and promised to call on her soon. He crept downstairs to avoid being seen by anyone else. 

Tom Harry had a much rougher night than Ross. He drank entirely too much at the kiddley. At some point, he started to talk to a nice girl named Amy. Harry then woke up in Amy’s room only to find his sack of coins was missing. He wanted to go back home for sobering up, but then he walked in the wrong direction. Yet again, he was on the path leading to Trenwith. Ross on Darkie passed by him again, this time blowing some of the loose branches from the storm. from his face. He brushed off the leaves using his jacket, then used his finger to pick the pollen out of his nose. As Harry stumbled back towards Truro, he realized something. How come Ross was coming from Trenwith if he didn’t spend the night there? Although he was not sure of Cary’s motives or plans, this information would be very well received. 

Neither Demelza or any of their workers were awake as Ross led Darkie to the stables. He thought very carefully what to say to Demelza as he rode over. He found Demelza still asleep in their bed. Ross gently woke her up.

“What happened last night?” she asked.

“Aunt Agatha was indeed very ill, but she is on the mend now,” he said. I stayed by her bedside to make sure Dr. Choake didn’t need to be called again. The storm made the road back from Trenwith unsafe, I had to spend the night on Aunt Agatha’s rug. I will have to ask the Sawle men to clear the fallen trees along the path.”

“And did you see Elizabeth?” Demelza said in a lower tone. 

“Very briefly,” Ross said. “I asked her how Aunt Agatha fell ill and congratulated her on the engagement to George.”

“Hmm,” she replied. 

“Demelza, I swear to you the only person who believes there is still anything other than memories of youth between Elizabeth and I is Cary Warleggan,” Ross said. He reached for her hand, knowing that Demelza needed reassurance. “More importantly, the only person I am interested in having a love affair with is right in front of me.” 

“Then let’s have it,” Demelza said. 

\-----------------------

George spent May 10th and May 11th packing up everything in his bedroom. He couldn’t stay in Cardew Castle a second longer. Tankard and the servants he could trust helped him move his valuables and furniture to Trenwith. He packed his in-season clothing in a trunk bound for the guest house Tankard rented. 

He also spent the time writing to Rev. Halse his formal acceptance of the magistrate position Francis left vacant. George’s initial hesitance to pursue higher office was now replaced with a vigor to pursue a career entirely on his own strength. He no longer suffered from the secret anxieties about his self-worth because Elizabeth saying yes was the greatest ego boost he could ever ask for. He looked forward to starting his duties when he returned from the honeymoon.

As he was finishing the letter, Tom Harry walked in.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” George said in a neutral tone. 

“How are the wedding plans going?” Tom asked.

“They’re moving along,” George said. He was suspicious and decided not to give any information away.

“I am glad to hear it. I was concerned because I saw Ross Poldark riding towards Trenwith on the 9th. And I saw him riding away from Trenwith the following morning. I hope nothing untoward happened.”

“Thank you for telling me,” George replied in a neutral tone. “I’m sorry I can’t stay any longer but I am late for an appointment.” 

George could have punched Tom Harry in the face but he decided the best revenge was to give him and his master Cary no reaction at all. Secretly, he was worried, because Aunt Agatha or Geoffrey Charles would be the only reason why Ross would stay the night at Trenwith. He tried to shove out of his mind the insinuation Tom Harry was trying to make, but like a worm burrowing into a hole, it sank deeper and deeper. Like poison, it tried to infect healthy tissue.


	10. Cusgarne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Elizabeth break the news of their engagement to Elizabeth’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe after the UK Season 4 finale the fandom deserves a happier version of events. This chapter and the next is an opportunity to reexamine the backstory the show didn't have time for. Once again I must thank @crazyfoxpanto for chipping in something for me to run with!

A few days later, Rev. Odgers read the first set of banns at church. George purposely sat behind Elizabeth and Geoffrey Charles. Nicholas and Cary did not announce a formal objection to the banns. George made a silent sigh of relief but knew that this was not the end. He steeled himself for verbal abuse as well as the reactions of society. At the end of services, he walked towards Elizabeth and took her hand. Geoffrey Charles hugged him in excitement. People started to come up to the couple giving them congratulations. A few people even noted how happy they appeared to be at Lord Falmouth’s ball. George realized he could let his guard down and enjoy the stream of glad tidings. Both were happy to be able to finally hold hands in public. When the last of the well-wishers left the churchyard, George, Elizabeth, and Geoffrey Charles walked to Trenwith together.

Over tea, George and Elizabeth hashed out the beginnings of the plan for the wedding. Both agreed on a morning ceremony but were not sure about the location of the reception and where to house guests who were traveling from further afield. Then there was the matter of the guest list. Striking off the elder Warleggans was too easy, however many of Cornwall’s elite would consider it an insult to not receive an invitation. 

Mrs. Tabb interrupted the conversation. 

“Mrs. Poldark, a messenger delivered a letter from Ms. Chynoweth while you were at church,” Mrs. Tabb said. Elizabeth quickly broke the seal while George watched. Morwenna wrote to say Mrs. Chynoweth is recovering from a serious illness and was asking for Elizabeth to assist her. 

“Not too long ago I had the stress of Aunt Agatha falling ill, and now my Mother is suffering,” Elizabeth said. 

“The same ailment or a different one?”

“Aunt Agatha had a cold but at her age, it could have been worse. Mother has swollen joints and she fell recently according to Morwenna’s letter.”

George was secretly thankful Elizabeth out of her own volition admitted Tom Harry was indeed taking events out of context. He didn’t want to add to her stress by mentioning this. “Does she have a nurse or a competent physician?” George asked.

“No,” she said. “In the letter, Morwenna says she and Rowella have been at my Mother’s side but they may need more professional help. 

“Please allow me to assist you financially or logistically with whatever you may need,” George said.

“We’re not married yet, how can I?” Elizabeth protested.

“I insist darling, we are family now and what is mine is yours,” he said. 

“Thank you, George, I really appreciate it,” she said. After kissing him she added, “Can we postpone the wedding so Mother can be there to see us take our vows?’

“Your mother’s recovery is important,” George said. “I do love you very much and do hope we don’t have to delay it even further.”

“I really appreciate how understanding you are about this,” Elizabeth said. “I will let Morwenna know to expect me tomorrow.”

The carriage arrived the next morning. George surprised her by accompanying her in the carriage to Cusgarne. He sensed Elizabeth’s anxiety and tried to soothe it by holding her in his arms. He did not want to tell her but the situation reminded him of how he lost his own mother. 

 

Rowella greeted the carriage. Morwenna was inside attending to Mrs. Chynoweth. 

“It is so good to see you, but we weren’t expecting Mr. Warleggan,” Rowella said.

“I’ve missed you, dear cousin,” Elizabeth said. “There is a long story but Mr. Warleggan has generously offered me to use his carriage and assistance with Mother.”

George shook Rowella’s hand. “It’s wonderful to see you, I was sadly unable to visit the last time you visited Cousin Elizabeth,”

“I suspect there is more to your story Mr. Warleggan, but you will tell us in due time,” Rowella said as she leads Elizabeth and George to Mrs. Chynoweth’s quarters. 

Mrs. Chynoweth was sitting in the lounge chair next to her bed. Morwenna was adjusting her bonnet. 

“Elizabeth, you haven’t forgotten about me,” Mrs. Chynoweth said. “And is that Mr. Warleggan? Bring me my glasses Morwenna.”

“I would have come sooner, but I needed to arrange for care for Geoffrey Charles,” Elizabeth said. “And yes, Mr. Warleggan is the man at the door. 

George entered the room and politely shook Mrs. Chynoweth’s hand. “I am glad to see you are on the mend, Elizabeth was so distressed after receiving your letter I told her she could use my carriage to make the journey.”

“That was most generous of you Mr. Warleggan. I was not aware you are friendly with Elizabeth?” Mrs. Chynoweth said.

“Although we have been acquainted with each other for many years, the friendliness started at the Enys-Penvenen wedding a few months ago,” George said. 

“How are you feeling Mother?” Elizabeth interjected to make sure George didn’t reveal the whole truth. George was about to open his mouth but he realized she should steer the conversation. 

“My joints still ache, but I am recovered from my most recent fall,” Mrs. Chynoweth said.

“Rowella and I have been taking turns, but I believe someone with more professional experience is needed,” Morwenna said.

“Mother, would you consider moving to Trenwith?” Elizabeth asked. “Mrs. Tabb does an excellent job of looking after Aunt Agatha, and she can do the same for you.”

 

“I do not want to leave Cusgarne, it has been home for so many years,” Mrs. Chynoweth replied. 

“It will take some time to find the right person, but we can look into hiring an attendant or a nurse,” Elizabeth said.

“Elizabeth, that sounds dreadfully expensive, Morwenna and Rowella have been most attentive to me,”

“Mrs. Chynoweth, if I may, I may be able to assist in that regard,” George said. “Two years ago, my father was very ill with gout and I found an attendant for him. It may be possible to reconnect with her or to get a recommendation for a carer.

“How thoughtful Mr. Warleggan.” Mrs. Chynoweth said. “I do wonder if this is more than helping out an acquaintance in need.”

“Mother, Mr. Warleggan is a concerned friend, there is no need for suspicion,” Elizabeth said.

“How long will you be visiting with us Mr. Warleggan?” Rowella asked. She noticed how uncomfortable George and Elizabeth were with the interrogation. 

“I am actually unsure, it is really up to you all since I was not previously announced,” George said.

“There are several empty guest rooms Mr. Warleggan, Morwenna will show you later where to put your trunk,” Mrs. Warleggan said. 

“Thank you for the invitation,” George said. “Rowella, did you have something particular in mind when you asked the question?”

“Oh, I was reading Adam Smith’s The Wealth Of Nations, and I was unsure about his theories on our banking system,” Rowella replied.

“I may have to brush up on Smith but I am willing to try,” he said. “He did not know it yet, but he passed a very important test. 

As the conversation turned to more ordinary gossip, George decided to watch and observe the Chynoweth women. Morwenna was not very talkative while Rowella was a natural. He noticed both looked up to Elizabeth for guidance. Mrs. Chynoweth was intimidating and formidable. It wasn’t too long ago the Cornish old guard scoffed at him, and now he was about to spend the weekend with them.

A servant knocked on the door to let everyone know lunch was almost ready. Elizabeth volunteered to stay to help her mother. 

“Is Mr. Warleggan currently attached? He would seem like a nice young man for you,”

“Don’t you remember not allowing him to court me when I was a teenager?”

“I do. He is clearly more respectable now.”

“Let’s not keep the others waiting,” Elizabeth said.

 

Lunch became another opportunity for Mrs. Warleggan to interrogate George. This time it was on his career. She chose to catch him off guard with a change in the conversation topic. George handled the questioning well, being careful to avoid questions about attachments. 

“How did you meet Cousin Elizabeth?” Morwenna said interrupting the interrogation. “You said earlier have known each other for many years.”

“I first met Cousin Elizabeth at one of the Assembly Balls,” George said. “She was the same age as you Morwenna and I was maybe two years older. I and the cousins Poldark wanted to dance with her.” George said.

“I was not amused with Mr. Warleggan paying Elizabeth any attention at the time,” Mrs. Chynoweth admitted.

“I did not understand at the time, but we still remained friends even though life took us in different directions,” George said. 

“It is a shame you are not attached yet,” Mrs. Chynoweth said. “I am sure many young women have tried but only Rowella would find finance interesting.”

“Aunt, I am not interested in Mr. Warleggan as a husband!” Rowella said firmly. 

“Your objection is firmly noted Rowella, but there is no need for it,” George said. “I am sure you will find a fine young man someday.”

“Elizabeth, I didn’t want to pry earlier, but I don’t believe Mr. Warleggan has given you his friendship without some sort of profit in return.” Mrs. Chynoweth said.

“Good conversation and company cannot be measured in currency,” Elizabeth responded 

“I cannot measure happy memories with our mutual friends the Enyses and Poldarks or the joy of games with Geoffrey Charles in material things either,” George replied.

“I’m sure there's more to it than tea time and Assembly Room dances,” Mrs. Chynoweth said.

“There is. After months of becoming better acquainted with each other, I agreed to keep Mr. Warleggan company for the rest of our lives. The first banns have already been announced in Sawle Church,” Elizabeth said. 

“My Father and Uncle threatened me with cutting off for choosing a mature woman with a sensible head on her shoulders,” George said. 

“He is an interesting choice for a husband Elizabeth, but you do have my blessing,” Mrs. Chynoweth said. Morwenna and Rowella were much more enthusiastic. After lunch, George fulfilled his promise to Rowella to assist her with her reading of Smith. Elizabeth stayed with her mother for further catching up. Morwenna wrote to her mother stating it would be several days before she and Rowella would leave Cusgarne. 

After assisting Rowella (it was a shame a woman could not attend college), he went back to his room to freshen up for dinner. Elizabeth was retrieving Mrs. Chynoweth’s shawl from her bedroom. Their paths crossed in the hallway. Both looked around to see if anyone else was near. 

”That went much better than I expected,” George said. 

“Mother is softening in her senior years, and you are making a very fine impression,” Elizabeth said. George’s concern for her family warmed her heart and she gave him a gentle kiss to show it. 

“Elizabeth, I see where your best qualities come from, and I look forward to being more acquainted with your mother,” he said before kissing her in reciprocation. 

“I must get back to Mother, but I hope we can find time for ourselves after dinner,” she replied.

 

Dinner was a much more relaxed affair. Mrs. Chynoweth allowed Rowella and Morwenna to dominate the conversation while she continued to size up George. She wanted to catch him off guard and ask him some more about his intentions. After dessert, she retired early to leave the younger people to play card games in the parlor. Elizabeth didn’t get the alone time with George she wanted but they agreed to meet at the stables for a morning ride. Now that Mrs. Chynoweth was out of danger, the visit to Cusgarne was the calm before the flurry of wedding planning.


	11. The Wedding Planners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the clock winds down to the big day, George and Elizabeth receive unexpected helping hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to support this story! Rewatching Series 2 has given me some new Georgabeth themed inspiration for this chapter and the following chapters.

“I was starting to believe you weren’t going riding today,” Elizabeth said. George was 15 minutes late to their stable meeting.

“Please forgive my tardiness, but I was able to take some of the scones and some of the jam and clotted cream off the breakfast table,” he said.

“All is forgiven, we can eat those halfway through the ride,” she replied as she opened the door. “On the left is Theodora, she likes meeting new people. Crispin is a little less tolerant. The couple rode side by side as Elizabeth pointed out to George the lay of the land.

“On the right side are the tenant farmers. Most plant potatoes, Mr. Peters is experimenting with corn. Mr. Polgreen raises livestock. To the left is the common land and the path towards the village. The wives have a vegetable garden, but it is mostly used for grazing. 

“Have you considered fencing in the land?” George asked.

“Many years ago, Father hired a surveyor. He said the soil quality is too inferior to sustain wheat or any of the other profitable crops,” she replied. 

“Father fenced in the common land at Cardew out of spite,” he replied ruefully. “We could have had grain to sell or to give to our tenants.”

They continued a slow trot passing by a creek and wild berry bushes. Far in the distance, the farm hands were pulling weeds. Wildflowers and carefully pruned bushes surrounded them.

“In front of us are the hedges marking the Cusgarne property line. The Chynoweth family owned most of the area in decades past but over the years the eastern half was sold off in sections. 

“Because of debts?” George asked.

“Yes, especially after Father lost his mine,” she replied. “Behind the fields, there is a fence marking the northern and western boundaries. The entry gate forms the southern boundary. Let us tie the horses to this tree and sit here a while.” 

George and Elizabeth sat down with their backs to the other side of the tree. He handed Elizabeth the scones before helping himself. He also gave her a flask filled with tea. 

“There is something sweeter than the jam I would like to sample,” she said. She nodded her head, then leaned forward to kiss George. At first, she moved her lips slowly, then she tested the waters by moving her tongue towards his lips. He didn’t expect her to be this forward with her emotions, but he welcomed it by moving his own to match. Both began to breathe deeply to take in the scent of each other and the garden around them. George didn’t want to move away from her but he knew if Elizabeth kept kissing him, he would certainly be tempted to move his hand towards the buttons of her jacket.

“Let’s imagine that someday soon, we would never have to part if both of us were in an agreeable mood,” he said.

“And we won’t have to wake up alone,” she replied.

George adjusted himself to hold Elizabeth tighter. “Having someone to talk to, confide in and share the small plus the large things of life with, is even more important to me.”

“Darling, I know this visit has been difficult for you. Let it out before we have to smile and nod again.”

“Mother, May God read her soul, passed away when I was 15. Observing you with Mrs. Chynoweth reminded me of when we used to talk. She was always worried I wouldn’t find my place in society. I wish she was here to see us...” He started to sniffle. Elizabeth reached into her pocket for a kerchief. 

“She would have been proud of you George, and I am sure she would have accepted me.” Elizabeth followed this with a kiss on his cheek. 

“This is exactly what I needed my love. Let’s ride back before Mrs. Chynoweth believes we’re misbehaving,” he said.

 

The couple found Mrs. Chynoweth sitting in the drawing room with blank paper next to her. 

“Elizabeth, have you started to make wedding plans?” Mrs. Chynoweth said. 

“We started to, but we postponed the ceremony after hearing about your illness,” Elizabeth said.

“To start with, either Cardew or Trenwith needs to be thoroughly cleaned, at least if you are intending to have guests attend a reception…”

“Mrs. Chynoweth, with all due respect, I have already moved out of Cardew due to my Father and Uncle being entirely disagreeable to my decision to marry. They will not be invited to the wedding either.” George said in the most polite tone he could muster.

“It is a shame a reconciliation cannot occur,” Mrs. Chynoweth said.

“If you would have heard the slander they repeated about Elizabeth and myself, you will see that cutting off the source of poison is the wisest course,” George said.

“It may be for the best, you do not want any ill will to ruin your special day. Have you considered who will be in your wedding party?” Mrs. Chynoweth said.

“Geoffrey Charles wants to be the ringbearer and groomsman. I didn’t tell the girls yet but I want Morwenna and her sisters as my bridesmaids.” Elizabeth said. George nodded approvingly. 

“They will be honored, I am sure,” Mrs. Chynoweth replied.” It was clear from the rest of the conversation that she elected herself to be the official wedding planner. While Elizabeth and her mother hashed out the finer details such as the menu and the decorations inside Trenwith for the reception, George dutifully wrote down all of the advice. He also sent letters for dress and tailor appointments, and one to Tankard to withdraw a few hundred pounds from his savings. George was normally quite frugal in his purchases, but this was a special occasion well worth a more liberal approach to budgeting. 

Lunchtime and escorting Morwenna and Rowella on a trip to town market gave the couple a break from the intensity of planning. The girls were excited to have the bridal party as an excuse to browse the market stalls. George encouraged Elizabeth to buy something for herself, but she brought dark blue wool for Geoffrey Charles’ suit. 

At dinner, Mrs. Chynoweth started a new round of inquiries about the guest list. “You must invite the top families of the county to the ceremony. The Falmouths, the Bassetts, the Godolphins…”

Elizabeth interrupted her. “Although I understand the importance of inviting people of influence, I also desire to see our closest friends as we take our vows. Those who supported us during our courtship. The Enyses, the Poldarks, Tankard, even old Sir Hugh...”

“I believe we can use the left side of the pews for our loved ones and the right for those of influence on our future,” George said as he prepared a new sheet of paper showing the positions of everyone at the ceremony.” 

“I admire your ability to think strategically,” Mrs. Chynoweth said. “If you wish to shorten your visit in order to finish the planning, I would not be insulted. ” George and Elizabeth left Cusgarne much happier than when they arrived. Mrs. Chynoweth was well and she gave them the roadmap for their big day.

 

George and Elizabeth pulled up to Trenwith and were shocked to see Verity waving to them from the front door. 

“Dear cousin, I didn’t expect to see you so soon after my last letter,” Elizabeth said before she hugged Verity. 

“Verity, you are surely a sight for sore eyes!” George said. 

“Sadly, the Lisbon packet is delayed, so I decided to help you prepare for the wedding while I await his return,” Verity said. 

With only two weeks until the big day, the extra hands were a blessing. Trenwith was completely aired out and dusted while Mrs. Trelask measured Elizabeth for her gown. She picked a fine white silk, an unusual color for Cornish brides, but in line with the latest dress fashions from London. Mr. Simeon, the apprentice tailor, worked on Geoffrey Charles’ suit. As the wedding guests answered and declined the invitations, Verity worked on seating placements. The servants of Trenwith prepared the dining room and living rooms for the reception. George could not see his bride before the ceremony, but he helped with paying for all of the preparations. He also finalized the bed and breakfast booking for their honeymoon in London. This flurry of activity disguised the rising jitters in George and the reality of a new identity for Elizabeth.


	12. I Do And I Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding bells are chiming at Sawle Church for George and Elizabeth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support so far as well about your patience with updates! This chapter and the next one which is on the reception will likely fail a canon accuracy test, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

George wanted to dress for the ceremony but Tankard insisted on helping him because he was the Best Man. Although the two started out several years earlier as client and barrister, the two became close friends over time. Tankard saw how much George’s mood improved due to Elizabeth and he hoped the wedding may introduce him to one of her single friends. He declined Tankard’s offer of a stag night. George was fed up with being single. 

“I can’t wait for the ceremony to be over. Not seeing Elizabeth these past few days is driving me quite mad,” George said as Tankard was fixing his beige suit.

“You just told me you were dreading the ceremony,” Tankard replied.

“Uncle and Father can still ruin my special day,” George said in a slightly nervous tone.

“My spies at Cardew and elsewhere have informed me Mr. Cary left for Paris a few days prior,” Tankard said. “There was some commotion because his passage disrupted one of Mr. Trencrom’s deliveries. They paid the captain to sail to France but that ship just returned from there and had goods to offload. They had to leave the cargo below deck in order to prevent Mr. Cary calling the excise men. Mr. Nicholas went to Looe and will not return until Monday to reopen the bank You and your bride should not cross paths..”

“Tankard, I am well and truly touched by this,” George started to say before a tear began to fall. “You knew exactly I needed to hear. ”

“Finding out their whereabouts was well worth the risks my friend,” Tankard said as he raised a hand to reassuringly pat George on the back. “Elizabeth is your true love and I can only hope to find a wife even half as fine as she is.”

“You will, Tankard, I can feel it.”

 

Elizabeth at the same time was having her hair styled by Morwenna. Geoffrey Charles was too excited for the ceremony and abandoned Aunt Agatha to be with his mother. 

“You look like a Queen Mum,” he said.

“And look at you my very handsome Prince,” she replied. She was trying not to cry because of how thoughtful he was. He walked over to hug her, she carefully moved her left arm to embrace him.

“That was a very nice compliment Geoffrey Charles,” Morwenna chimed in as she was pinning a lock of hair. 

“And I am sure Uncle George will like a look like King,” he added. 

Elizabeth really had to focus to stop anything from ruining her makeup. “Thank you, darling, I really appreciate it. Can you go check on Aunt Agatha? I need to finish changing.”

As Morwenna finished her hair, Elizabeth wondered if George felt the same way as her. Excited to finally be together but also slightly nervous about the future. 

 

Reverend Odgers looked out from his pulpit and took a quick headcount. He realized the Warleggan wedding brought in more people than the past 6 weeks of Sunday services combined. He was most irritated by people such as Ross Poldark, who he heard was an atheist. His wife was no better, teaching their son to also be a heathen and not attend services. George was silently praying as he awaited Elizabeth’s arrival. He prayed for strength and wisdom as he would no longer live for himself, but to love and protect his new family.

A loud knock on the door signaled the bridal party was ready to walk down the aisle. Silence dropped like a curtain on the congregation. Morwenna and her sisters walked in. All four of them were wearing pink gowns, The youngest sister dropped flower petals along the aisle. At the front of the church, the bridesmaids took their place on the right side of the pulpit. Tankard walked in next and stood on the left side of the pulpit. Geoffrey Charles then marched in with the ring on a velvet pillow, then stood with Tankard. Then all eyes turned to the entrance as Elizabeth started to move down the aisle.

George turned to face the aisle. Elizabeth’s beauty defied all of his dreams. Her eyes radiate warmth, her rouge dusted cheeks and lips invited a soft kiss. Her cream-colored gown and matching hat accentuated the sunlight coming in from the windows. Elizabeth was overwhelmed as well seeing George waiting for her. The first thing she noticed was how his smile softened his sharp cheekbones. His eyes revealed how intense his love for her was. As she took her place next to him, he reached out for her hand and held it tight. 

The prayers and recitations were all a blur for Elizabeth. She was fighting the memories of the first time she stood in front of Revered Odgers, promising to love and obey Francis for the rest of her life. Francis never looked at her. George’s loving gaze snapped her back into reality. 

“If anyone has any objection to these two becoming husband and wife, speak now or forever hold your peace,” Odgers shouted. George and Elizabeth turned towards the back of the church simultaneously. After a minute that seemed like an eternity, Odgers began to speak again. 

“George Warleggan, will you take Elizabeth Poldark to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I will.”

“And Elizabeth Poldark, will you take George Warleggan to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“What God has put together may no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride.”

Elizabeth felt like she was floating as George moved his lips to meet hers. George felt like his heart was about to burst with how much love he had. As they turned around to exit the church, everyone stood up and applauded. Geoffrey Charles ran away from Tankard to greet the newlyweds. 

He approached George first, “We’re family now.” Both off them kneeled to hug him. Several people clapped and awed as this was happening. 

As the bells began to ring, the bridesmaids and groomsmen filed out first, followed by the guests. Everyone had gorse flowers and lambs tails* to shower the newlyweds with. George and Elizabeth ensured that they thanked everyone for attending the wedding along with their support for their courtship.  
After receiving the good wishes, the couple led a procession to Trenwith for the reception. Mrs. Chynoweth along with Verity walked ahead to make sure the servants were ready. 

The newlyweds kept a little bit of a distance between themselves and the rest of the procession. 

“George, I was expecting an unwelcome surprise from the senior Warleggans...” Elizabeth said.

“God has certainly blessed us today, both are away,” he replied. 

“He has blessed us indeed,” she said.

When they arrived in front of Trenwith’s door, Elizabeth opened the door and motioned for George to go through first.

“Welcome to our home, my dearest husband,” she said. 

“My darling wife...I have no words for how I feel right now,” he said as he drew her close for a tender kiss. 

“I’m glad I was able to follow up on Geoffrey Charles’ sentiments before the guests arrive.”

“Although I am looking forward to the celebration, I am anticipating our private time after everyone leaves even more,” he replied. 

“Agreed,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I remember this cool historical detail from code_name_baron’s fic. Thanks for this!


	13. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family of the new Mr. and Mrs. Warleggan gather at Trenwith to celebrate their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never saw George and Elizabeth's wedding reception on TV. I'm not an expert on 18th Century weddings, but I hope this is a cure for those saddened by the events of the end of Season 4! Thanks for the support so far!

Trenwith was fully aired out and decorated with flowers for the occasion. 60 guests were expected for the reception. George’s furniture from Cardew was used to add additional seating space. Mrs. Chynoweth and Verity spent a great deal of time ensuring Trenwith’s staff was ready for the occasion. Mrs. Tabb oversaw the preparation of the wedding feast. A three-course meal featuring duck and a roasted pig were dished out to the guests. Wine and cider accompanied the meal. George and Elizabeth spent more time talking and accepting congratulations than eating.

During dessert, Tankard stood up and clinked his class to get everyone's attention

“George was my very first client when I started my firm eight years ago,” he said. The guests realized that he was about to make a toast, so they immediately stopped their conversation. Mrs. Chynoweth sighed, as she believed wedding toasts were uncouth. 

Tankard continued. “It is not everyday that your business contact becomes your best friend, but that’s what happened to us. As bachelors we often socialized after hours. During one of these occasions, I was first introduced to Miss Elizabeth. She impressed me with her finesse and also her genuine interest in George. Once fate brought them together, I noticed that my dear friend was fulfilled in a way our work never could. Although George laughs at my jokes on a regular basis, I have never been able to make George smile as wide as he does when Miss Elizabeth is near. Most men would be jealous when a friend cancels a dinner appointment to see another, but I was delighted that George was taking supper with Geoffrey Charles. In return, they have helped me to see that work is not the only way to experience fulfillment in life. To George and Elizabeth, may your union bring untold riches in peace, love, and happiness!” he then raised his glass.

‘To George and Elizabeth!” the crowd responded while holding up their glasses in turn.

“Thank You,” they replied as they raised their wine stems.

Morwenna then stood up to deliver her speech. “For those of you who do not know me, I am Morwenna Chynoweth. Despite our age difference, Cousin Elizabeth always took an interest in me as well as my sisters. I didn’t know when I could repay the kindnesses she has bestowed over the years, but I remained determined to. It was during her darkest days that I was able to give back and be a comfort to her. During one visit, I noticed Mr. Warleggan also called on Trenwith. Before then, I only knew him to be a distant sort of man, only concerned with his business. I observed a completely different side to Mr. Warleggan that day. He was amiable, considerate, and empathetic. Precisely what my cousin needed in her time of need. He also has extended his generosity to the rest of the Chynoweths. Since then Mr. Warleggan remains the only person willing to discuss Adam Smith with my sister, impress Grandma with his manners, and also help me with taking care of Father. Cousin Elizabeth, I am so filled with joy to be able to formally welcome Cousin George into our family….”

“Welcome Uncle George!” Geoffrey Charles interrupted

“To George and Elizabeth!” The crowd toasted in response.

The newlyweds stood up to address their guests. George started “We want to thank you all from the bottom of our hearts for helping us celebrate the beginning of a new stage in our lives. Your love and support means everything to us.”

George paused for applause, which allowed Elizabeth to add a statement of her own.

“We especially want to thank Mrs. Chynoweth and Verity Blamey for working so hard to plan and prepare everything you see. Family, friends and neighbors, please eat, drink and be merry.” Everyone stood up to applaud the newlyweds. Both of them had to hold back their emotions knowing that love gained the upper hand. 

After the guests finished their dessert, the rooms were cleared for socializing. Hired musicians alternated between formal music and traditional Cornish melodies. Those leery of dancing sat along the edges of the room drinking and conversing.

George and Elizabeth led the first country dance. Unlike during Lord Falmouth’s ball, they were unafraid of showing affection. The old rules no longer applied and the prying eyes were replaced with friendly gazes and warm smiles. With each spin and handhold, they lingered a bit longer than usual.

“With each step, I feel like I’m falling even more in love with you,” he whispered during a turn.

“And I feel like my heart is about to burst,” she replied on the following twist. They were so lost in their emotions that they didn’t even notice the music stopped until they heard applause. They bowed deeply to their guests before exiting the floor. Both wanted to find the friends who meant the most to them. 

“Mr. Warleggan, Mrs. Warleggan, would you like some champagne?” one of the servers said.

“Why thank you,” Elizabeth replied. George hesitated for a second, then followed her example. He usually avoided spirits, but he was in an especially happy mood. The rest of the guests were already on their second or even third helpings. He was deep in thought about the events of the day when someone came from behind and hugged him. He was startled and turned around to see who did it. George gasped, then smiled when he realized it was Demelza who greeted him so warmly.

“Congratulations George!” she said. “You must be the happiest man in the whole county right now.”

“Indeed I am Demelza,” he replied with a smile. “If it wasn’t for your advice, we wouldn’t be here today.”

“And Elizabeth, I must congratulate you on finding a hidden gem in George,” Demelza said.

Elizabeth reached for his hand. “I must thank you Demelza for being the first person to support us,” she replied. “You should advertise your expertise in matchmaking and courting advice.”

“I don’t think I ever could charge, but I do enjoy helping people,” Demelza said.

At that point, Ross found his way to where they were standing.

“Congratulations on a very successful rebellion against Cary Warleggan!’ Ross declared.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Ross Poldark would declare ME a troublemaker," George declared in response.

Everyone laughed heartily and the sound signaled to the Enyses that they were missing out on a good conversation.

"Why weren't we given an invite to this gathering?" Caroline said in a very cheeky manner.

"I believe we're right on time to share in the merriment," Dwight said.

"Would you believe it friends, Ross called me a rebel!" George said, in between another burst of laughter.

"Who knew you could fight a war by holding hands?" Caroline said.

"We knew it.” Dwight and Demelza said at the same time.

“The four of you are the best companions a couple could ask for,” Elizabeth said. 

“Today would not have been possible without our dance cards and tea at Nampara, and we can barely begin to repay you.” George said. 

Demelza at this point whispered to the others to come closer to the newlyweds to embrace them as a group.

“Remember this and how many people care about your happiness when certain people make their feelings known,” Demelza said.

“You can repay us in continued friendship once you get back from your honeymoon,” Ross said. Demelza, Caroline, and Dwight nodded in agreement.

“We will.” Elizabeth said.”

“Let’s dance, I am fond of this melody and fond of you all,” Caroline said. The six friends rejoined the reel line. 

 

Elizabeth and George savored every moment possible from the rest of the reception. Elizabeth had was thrilled to see Morwenna be in the perfect position to catch the bouquet. George thoroughly enjoyed a round of reeling with Geoffrey Charles. As the sun began to set, the guests began to give their farewells to the Warleggans. They stood by the door for one last round of salutations. George and Elizabeth promised to invite their friends back to Trenwith after the wedding and to visit Verity and the Chynoweths on the way back from their London honeymoon. 

Ross and Demelza walked over to the door with a small trunk in his hand. Aunt Agatha and Geoffrey Charles were standing behind him. “We have one more gift for you. I convinced Aunt Agatha and Geoffrey Charles to spend the night at Nampara.” he said. 

“It was no easy feat, but we are sure the quiet would be much appreciated after such a long day,” Demelza added. 

“I haven’t stayed overnight elsewhere in nearly 10 years, I am not used to this, but you and George need time to bond,” Aunt Agatha said.

“I’ll miss you Mother,” Geoffrey Charles said as he ran towards Elizabeth to hug her good night. George also embraced him. 

“We love you both, but we do want the chance to rest,” the couple said in unison. 

George let out a deep sigh of relief as she bolted the door behind Aunt Agatha.

“Shall we retire, my love?” Elizabeth said. 

“Yes darling,” George replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and questions are much appreciated! For work reasons, I can't connect my social media to my fandom stuff, so please share on my behalf.


End file.
